Ascendant
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry is keeping score, but not the way Ginny thinks. Post-Hogwarts Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-Shot. Rated T. Huge thank you to Katie-bt on Tumblr for letting me write a fic for her fanart!


**Ascendant**

**A/N: ****The amazingly talented katie-bt drew this amazing picture of Harry and Ginny and I could NOT look away! So a huge shout out to her for giving me permission to write a fic for it because – Merlin! – it screamed for a story! Link on my AO3 and Tumblr.**

"Come on," Ginny pulled on his hand, "I want to show you something."

Harry willingly followed Ginny off the sofa in the Burrow and out the back door. The evening air was finally taking hold, but the sun would still be up for at least three more hours. Harry felt his smile grow when Ginny pulled him into Arthur's workshop.

"I like the way you think, Weasley." He pulled her back into him, but Ginny laughed and pushed away.

"You are such a boy some days! I brought you here to show you something."

Harry suppressed a groan and gestured for her to get on with it. Hopeful he would be allowed to get on with his first thought sooner rather than later.

Ginny moved to the far end of the workshop to a table covered with a white cloth. She pulled the drop cloth to reveal a billiards table, two cues, and all sixteen balls.

"I challenge you." She picked up a cue and tossed it to him.

Harry caught it easily but quirked a brow. "If you tell me Dean taught you to play I might have an issue."

Ginny grinned but shook her head. "I asked Hermione how to play when Dad brought this home my third year."

"Always liked Hermione," Harry grinned as he moved to the table.

Harry wasn't a stranger to billiards. Dudley and his mates used to go play at the pubs, and the summer after his fifth year Harry went to a lot of the places that he'd heard them talk about. He'd even had a few blokes willing to teach him a bit here and there.

"I'll play stripes," Ginny set the cue ball down to make the break. Her cue hit the balls and sent them all flying around the table, sinking one of the striped balls in the process.

"In comparison to Quidditch, how confident do you feel?" Harry eyed the table.

"Slightly less so," Ginny shrugged with a grin, "but only slightly."

Harry would never understand how she managed to make that subtle gesture sexy.

But, Merlin, how she did.

She leaned over the table and managed to pocket another striped ball. She wore one of his t-shirts, tucked into her jeans, and her hair was down today. She missed her next shot, but Harry was far less concerned about the game than he was about the way Ginny's body bent when she leant over the table.

"You're up," Ginny stepped back.

Harry moved closer, trying to remember what the blokes at the pub had taught him. He cued up and managed to pocket a ball. He grinned at Ginny who raised her eyebrows in surprise. His second shot managed to pocket two balls; it was a fluke but Harry tried to hide his surprise and own it. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. His third shot was a bust.

"Not bad, Potter," Ginny slid up next to him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before lining up.

"That's the sort of praise I dream of." Harry chuckled as he pulled a hand through his hair. His snarky response was more of an autopilot response because he was far more focused on watching Ginny line up. How was it every move she made was alluring? The woman could probably make changing Teddy's nappy look sexy.

Harry was brought back to reality by the sound of two balls pocketing.

"I get the sense you were going easy on me before."

Ginny smirked and leaned against the table, lining up her next shot. He was never so grateful that his shirt was too big on his girlfriend than he was in that moment as she leant down in front of him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She managed to sink one more ball before missing on the next shot.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he walked around the table to the cue ball. He tried to remember a trick one bloke had attempted to teach him, but it was all jumbled up in the memories of this last year of chaos and life-threatening events.

"Worried you'll lose?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Harry chuckled, "I won't know if I've lost until after the game."

Ginny quirked a brow. "Why, I do believe you're right!"

Harry struck the cue and watched one solid ball fall into the pocket, as well as Ginny's last striped ball. He hung his head and shook it.

Ginny kissed his cheek, "Thank you, dear, that made my next move so much easier."

She walked around the table to line up her shot. Harry followed and as Ginny leant down, he stood behind her, resting a hand on the table as he slid his right hand over hers.

"Harry," her voice had gone breathless and Harry smirked as he brought his lips against her neck. "I know what I'm doing."

"Obviously," Harry kissed up her neck to whisper in her ear.

Ginny's breath caught and she curved into him. "Are you trying to distract me?"

Harry chuckled against her before pulling away. "Not at all."

Ginny almost took a step back to follow him, but she stopped herself. Instead, she lined up and sunk the eight-ball first go.

Harry quickly closed the distance before she could stand and brought his lips back to her neck. Ginny melted into him, her hand dropping the cue to run up into his hair as she pressed up against him.

"You lost," she sighed as he bit down on her neck.

"No," Harry growled before grabbing her hips and spinning her around, "I never lose when we end like this."

He hoisted her up onto the table and smirked when she immediately leaned back and pulled him over her. In his book, he definitely had not lost.


End file.
